falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
X-8-Forschungszentrum
|typ = militär |bild = X-8 research center.jpg |lage = X-8 research center loc.jpg |marker = X-8 Research Center |lokale karte = OWB_X-8_central facility map.png |kartedesc = Central facility map |lokale karte2 = OWB_X-8 institutional test facility map.png |lokale karte2 desc = Institutional test facility map |lokale karte3 = OWB X-8 testing facility map.png |lokale karte3 desc = Testing facility map |roboter = Hall monitors Robobrains Protectrons |kreaturen = Lobotomites Cyberdogs Nachtpirscher Roxie Gabe |teil von = Big MT |fraktionen = keine |quests = Der beste Freund des Hirns Feldforschung Schallemitter-Upgrade X-8-Datenbeschaffungstest X-8: Highschool-Horror! |innerhalb = |gebäude = |metro ausgänge = |sonstige ausgänge= |cell name = NVDLC03X8Site (außen) NVDLC03X8Cave (res. test fac.) NVDLC03X8Main (central facility) NVDLC03X8School (inst. test fac.) NVDLC03X8Tunnel (testing fac.) |refid = (außen) (res. test fac.) (central fac.) (inst. test fac.) (testing fac.) |terminal = X-8-Forschungszentrum Terminaleinträge }} Das X-8-Forschungszentrum ist ein Ort in Big MT, zum weiten Osten von Der Denkfabrik. Aussehen Geht man links am Eingang entlang kommt man zum X-8 Splicing Terminal, wo Kreaturen gespliced werden können. Das Gebäude beinhaltet außerdem seine eigene High School wo das Schallemitter EM Pulse Wave Upgrade gefunden werden kann, das dem Spieler erlaubt Kraftfelder (Blau leuchtende Felder nur in Big MT) zu deaktivieren. Bemerkenswerte Beute Verbundene Quests * Der beste Freund des Hirns * Feldforschung * Schallemitter-Upgrade * X-8-Datenbeschaffungstest * X-8: Highschool-Horror! Hinweise * Die Computer in der Schule verändern ihren Ort von Test zu Test. * Wenn man versucht einen Hund und einen Lobotomierten zusammen zu splicen, werden sie immer als gescheitertes Experiment gelten und und sterben. Beim ersten Mal, wenn das passiert beendet man eine Herausvorderung und erhält 100 EP. * Spliced man einen Roboter und einen Night Stalker zusammen, wir man ein Robohirn erhalten, dass einen Punkt nahe der Tür mit seinem Laser angreift, bevor es sich acht Sekunden später stelbst zersrötrt, oder zerstört wird. * Es ist auch möglich einen Lobotomiten mit einem Roboter zu kombinieren, um ein Robohirn zu konstruieren, dass sich jedoch nach einer kurzen Zeit selbst zerstört. * Roxie, ein temporäer Cyberhund Begleiter kann erschaffen werden, wenn man einen Hund und einen Roboter kombiniert. Roxie wir dem Spieler nur im X-8 Forschungs Center folgen. Sie kann für Tests genutzt werden, kann jedoch nicht schliechen, grafit dafür aber jeden Feind in der Umgebung an. * Nach drei Tests an einem Terminal muss eine 24 stündige in-game Pause eingelegt werden, damit das System die Testobjekte "erneuer" kann. * An einer Wand in der High School sind die Worte "Why me, Mobius" in großen Buchstaben geschrieben. * Eines der Gläser mit dem Rest eines Gehirnes stammt aus dem Fallout 3 Add-On Point Lookout, es steht auf einem Tisch nahe des Einganges auf der Einrichtung. * Es gibt zwei Betten im Testgeländer. Sie können gefunden werden, wenn man grade aus durch die Doppelflügeltür bei den Bücherregalen geht und sich dann nach links dreht. Die Betten sind in der Nordwestlichen Ecke des Raumes zu finden. Vorkommen Das X-8-Forschungszentrum kommt nur im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Old World Blues vor. Hinter den Kulissen * A terminal on level two mentions Project: Burke and Project: Hare. Burke and Hare were infamous 19th century serial killers who murdered people to sell their bodies as cadavers for anatomy classes. Project: Burke and Hare are both regarding procurement of bodies for scientific experimentation. * The created robobrain's short speech is a reference to the whale from The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. * In the high school area there is a Wild Wasteland moment where the phrase "Wolverines" is written on the wall. This is a reference to the movie Red Dawn, as the Wolverines is a resistance group composed of high-schoolers, taken from the name of their football team, after their school (and America) is invaded by the Russians in the beginning of the movie. * In the cyberdog training area, there is another Wild Wasteland moment, where a few cyberdogs will be seen through a window playing Poker, with the words "SIT. STAY. KILL." written on the wall above. It refers collectively to a series of sixteen oil paintings by C. M. Coolidge, commissioned in 1903 by Brown & Bigelow to advertise cigars, known in pop culture as just "dogs playing Poker" paintings. In between the closest dog on the right and the left is an Ace of Clubs, just like in the painting. ** It is similar to the Fallout Tactics special encounter Brahmin Poker. Fehler * Splicing a dog and a robot may create a goo pile under Roxie. The goo pile cannot be searched unless Roxie is killed. Trying to search the goo pile while Roxie is alive will trigger her to talk to you. * Splicing a lobotomite and a dog can end in a bug with a lobotomite with no torso and eyes standing over the dead dog and some scattered remains. Galerie Cyberdog poster 02.jpg Poker dogs.jpg Old World Blues X 8 splicing experiment Bug.jpg|X-8 splicing experiment bug Old World Blues X 8 splicing experiment holotape.jpg|Dog and lobotomite splicing experiment holotape X 8 FIDO upgrade Schematic.jpg|FIDO upgrade schematic SIT STAY KILL at cards.jpg|Sit. Stay. Kill. en:X-8 research center ru:X-8 Исследовательский центр Kategorie:Old World Blues Orte